Walking Dead/R
Rachel Rachel Ward was a young girl who was a resident at the Oceanside Cabin Motor Court. Little is known about her, save that her parents were likely murdered by the Saviors along with all of the other male members of the Oceanside community. Because of this, Oceanside leader, Natania, enforced strict "stranger danger" protocols, which required all non-residents to be killed on-sight. Rachel and an older woman named Cyndie were combing the beach where they discovered a teddy bear. Cyndie told Rachel that they might be able to repair it. Rachel found a walker half buried in the sand and impaled it with a makeshift spear. She then found another body washed up on the shore and was prepared to stab it when Cyndie stopped her. This was an unconscious Tara Chambler. Rachel was adamant about killing her, but Cyndie stopped her. Later, when Tara was trying to escape from the armed women of Oceanside, Rachel got the drop on her and held her at gunpoint. Natania eventually let Tara leave the community, though she intended on having her killed out in the woods. As she was being escorted out of Oceanside, Rachel spat on the ground in contempt. Tara smiled, said "good-bye" to Rachel and then gave her the finger. Randall Culver Randall was a member of Dave and Tony's group who attacked Rick Grimes, Hershel Greene and Glenn Rhee at a bar. Randall was captured by the three men when his leg became impaled on a gate while attempting to jump down and flee during the firefight. He is held captive at the farm, where they learn he is from a dangerous group and take a vote where the majority chooses to have him excused. This is delayed, however, when Carl Grimes walks into the barn and wants to watch it happen. Shane Walsh then breaks him out of the barn and walks him through the woods, feigning an interest in joining his group of survivors. Shane promptly breaks his neck and grinds his face against a tree, in order to make it seem like Randall pistol whipped him and escaped. However, Glenn and Daryl Dixon find the zombified Randall in the woods and learn for the first time that survivors don't have to be bitten or scratched by a walker to reanimate. Raymond Hilliard Raymond Hilliard was lived somewhere in the southeastern United States, likely Georgia, where he worked as a college football coach. His coaching career came to an end when a zombie outbreak devastated the United States. At some point following the outbreak, Ray Hilliard became a resident of the sanctuary community known as Woodbury, which was under the leadership of Brian Blake - a man whom others had taken to referring to as The Governor. The Governor misled the people at Woodbury into believing that another group of survivors at a nearby prison were murderous lunatics who wanted to kill them all. The Governor put together his own army of volunteers, and Raymond Hilliard joined the cause. Ray was one of many armed lieutenants who participated in The Governor's initial siege of the prison. The survivors of this community, who were not the murderous thugs that Blake had claimed them to be, demonstrated superior firepower, and the Woodbury army was forced to retreat. A second assault against the prison was initiated and The Governor's men captured two of their enemies, Michonne and Tyreese. Michonne was mistakenly believed to have been killed, so Blake used Tyreese as a hostage in the hopes of forcing the prison survivors to stand down. When this tactic failed, the Governor had Tyreese executed. Michonne turned up to be alive, and got the drop on The Governor. In the ensuing fight, she reclaimed her signature weapon, a katana, and used it to slice open Raymond Hilliard's abdomen, killing him. Red haired man This individual, whose name is unknown, was a male Caucasian living in Virginia during the years of the zombie apocalypse. He became a member of a militant survival group called the Saviors. The red haired man was seen in the mess hall of the Saviors' Sanctuary and became extremely irritated with the woman serving him his lunch, implying that he was not receiving his fare share. As punishment for his actions, the other Saviors beat him to death. He reanimated as a zombie and was impaled on the fence line surrounding the perimeter of the facility. Reg Monroe Reg Monroe was a middle-aged man who lived in Alexandria, Virginia in the years of the zombie apocalypse. He was the husband of Deanna Monroe and had two adult sons, Aiden Monroe, and Spencer Monroe. In the years prior to the fall of society, Reg worked as an architect, which included a skill-set that became quite valuable in a post-apocalyptic reality. When a group of survivors decided to secure themselves in a community in Alexandria, Reg Monroe was the one who designed the walls and gates that they fortified to keep them safe. Reg attended a town meeting held to decide what, if any actions were to be taken against another newcomer, Rick Grimes, who was the leader of a group of fourteen people. Rick had publicly gotten into a fight with a man named Pete Anderson, and was seen brandishing a gun and waving it at people. There was talk that his actions might lead to an eviction from the community. At this meeting, Pete Anderson burst into the circle in a drunken rage. Carrying Michonne's katana, he marched towards Rick in a threatening manner. Reg interceded and tried to stop Pete, who accidentally swung at him with the sword, slicing his throat open. Reg bled to death in his wife's arms. Read more... Regina Regina was a Caucasian woman who lived in the U.S. state of Virginia during the years following the zombie apocalypse. She was a member of a militant organization known as the Saviors, and served as one of the lieutenants under Savior leader Negan. When the combined forces of the The Kingdom, the Alexandrians, and the Hilltoppers approached the Saviors' Sanctuary at the start of the war, Regina stood alongside Negan, Gavin, Simon, and Eugene Porter. When Rick Grimes began identifying all of the Saviors' top brass, Regina introduced herself. Richard Richard was a white male and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse. He became a member of a community known as the Kingdom under the leadership of King Ezekiel. Richard served as one of Ezekiel's soldiers, and was often seen wearing protective body armor and riding a horse. Richard was one of the few who had regular dealings with the Saviors, but he openly opposed the king's dealings with them, and often got into physical altercations with them. Richard was also one of the few who learned where Carol Peletier had been residing ever since she left the sanctuary of the Kingdom. Meeting with her, he tried to convince her to help him rebel against the Saviors, but she wanted nothing to do with anybody at this point. Richard and another soldier named Alvaro came upon Rick Grimes and his group and brought them before King Ezekiel. Rick Grimes Rick Grimes is the main protagonist of the series. He is a former Sheriff Deputy for the King's County Sheriff Department, the widower of Lori Grimes and the father of Carl and Judith Grimes. He starts out the series as the best friend and colleague of Shane Walsh and is left in a coma after being shot by a remaining criminal not accounted for by his fellow officers. He awakens much later in the hospital and finds that the world has turned into an apocalyptic wasteland full of zombies. Rick Grimes, Jr. Rick "R.J. Grimes, Jr. was a young boy who was born years after the fall of society as a result of a zombie apocalypse. He was the biological son of Rick Grimes and Michonne. He had a half-sister (or adoptive half-sister) named Judith Grimes. He had a paternal half brother named Carl Grimes who died before R.J. was born. He had a maternal half brother named Andre Anthony, who died in the early days of the apocalypse. R.J. was conceived prior to the disappearance of Rick Grimes, and spent his early years believing that his father had died. Rock quarry campsite The rock quarry campsite was located some 15-20 miles northwest of the city of Atlanta in Georgia. This was where Shane Walsh brought a group of survivors following the zombie outbreak. Members of the group included Lori Grimes, Carl Grimes, Dale Horvath, Glenn Rhee, Daryl Dixon, his brother Merle Dixon, Andrea, her sister Amy, T-Dog, Carol Peletier, her husband Ed Peletier, their daughter Sophia, Jim, Morales and his family and Jacqui. There were several vehicles in used as part of a caravan including Dale's RV, Daryl's chopper, a pick-up truck, a red sports car and the Morales family truck. Three months or so following global infection, Rick Grimes managed to make his way to the campsite and reunited with his family and former partner, Shane. One night, when Rick took a crew into the city to forage for supplies, a horde of walkers ambushed the camp, taking several victims including Amy, Ed Peletier and Jim. With the integrity of the camp now compromised, Rick posited the idea of relocating to the CDC. Morales and his family decided to split off from the group and headed towards Birmingham, Alabama instead. With Carl's death in "Honor", Rick, Daryl and Carol remain the only living members of the rock quarry campsite. Rolland Rolland was a young Caucasian male who was a young boy when the zombie apocalypse first struck. At around the age of twelve or so, he was living in the U.S. state of Virginia. As he grew older, he became a resident of the community known as Hilltop Colony. Rolland became an apprentice to the community's blacksmith, Earl Sutton. He was wheeling wood around for Earl on the day that Rick Grimes and his son, Carl, first came to Hilltop. Earl noted how Rolland and Carl were close in age. The two didn't quite hit it off right away, as Carl was under the impression that he was going to be given the apprenticeship. Rolland was present when the communities first encountered a bizarre group of nomads known as the Whisperers. He was also present when Rick Grimes formed a militia between three communities to combat them. By this point, he appeared to be around 14-years-old Roman Roman was a male Caucasian who appeared to be in his early fifties with short-cropped grey hair. During the years following the fall of society, he was living in the U.S. state of Virginia. Miles joined a large survivalist group called the Saviors, which was led by a maniac known only as Negan. The Saviors made it a practice to extort goods from nearby communities, and sent out various scouting parties throughout the area; one of which Roman was a member of. Roman was riding in the passenger side of a pick-up truck driven by a fellow Savior named Miles when they came upon Carol Peletier by herself on a stretch of road. The Saviors attempted to attack Carol, but she defended herself with a gun that she had concealed in her sleeve. She succeeded in gunning the rest of the gang, but Roman managed to conceal himself. After the dust settled, Carol took off and Roman began tracking her. He managed to catch up to her and shot her twice in the stomach. He told her that this was revenge for killing his fellow Saviors. One of Carol's allies, Morgan Jones, who had likewise been tracking Carol's movements, arrived to defend her. He ordered Roman to drop his weapon, but he refused, forcing Morgan to go against his credo of non-lethal combat and shot him six times. Rosita Espinosa Rosita Espinosa was a member of a group consisting of Abraham Ford and Eugene Porter where they discovered Tara Chambler and Glenn Rhee along the road and planned to drive all the way to Washington D.C. on a trip as they believed Eugene was a scientist on a top-secret mission to create a cure for the zombie virus. Eventually, Rosita, Abraham, Eugene, Tara, Glenn and Maggie Greene are captured inside of a Terminus, a community led by Gareth and consisting of cannibals and Rick Grimes' group minus Carol Peletier, Judith Grimes and Tyreese Williams were captured also but rescued by Carol. It was revealed that Rosita had been in a relationship with Abraham for quite some time and even made love before noticing Eugene had been spying on them. In the sixth season, Rosita and Abraham eventually break up when Abraham quips that he thought Rosita would be the last woman for him but he was wrong as he had been having fantasies about Sasha Williams. Shortly after this, she begins a relationship with Spencer Monroe. In the finale, she is one of several survivors captured by the Saviors (along with Rick, Carl, Michonne, Abraham, Eugene, Aaron, Glenn, Maggie, Daryl and Sasha) and placed in a line-up to be beaten to death by Negan as punishment for the deaths of multiple Saviors when Rick's group infiltrated one of their bases. In the seventh season, Rosita and the group watch helplessly as Negan beats Abraham to death with Lucille as punishment and later blindsides Glenn by beating him to death also after Daryl steps out of line and punches him in the face due to Negan taunting Rosita over Abraham's death. Rosita, Maggie and Sasha are among the few immediately willing to fight back against the Saviors while the others feel the predicament is hopeless. The Saviors soon come and take all of their weaponry while Rosita and Spencer set out to look for guns, managing to find one on a walker Savior and hide it from Dwight. Rosita finds the shell casing that Negan had previously shot and takes it to Eugene in order to make a replica bullet to kill Negan with. In the midseason finale, "Hearts Still Beating", she attempts to shoot Negan after he disembowels Spencer in the streets but misses and hits Lucille instead, enraging Negan who allows Arat, another Savior, to kill someone else of her choosing, which is Olivia. Negan abducts Eugene after he admits to making the bullet despite Rosita's claims that she is the one who made it. Rosita grows impatient with waiting on Rick and the group to gain allies to help them out in the war and instead sneaks off to the Hilltop with a sniper rifle acquired from their deal with the junkyard group in order to get Sasha to help her. As Simon and the Saviors approach to collect Doctor Harlan Carson, Sasha and Rosita sneak out of the Hilltop and ultimately reach a tower that overlooks the walker perimeter of the Sanctuary, noticing Eugene is giving out orders and seems to be in with the Saviors. Sasha and Rosita end up forgiving each other as Rosita realizes that she may not have hated Sasha but rather Abraham being able to find happiness first and say that they have each others backs no matter what. After failing to get a clear shot on Negan, Sasha and Rosita prepare to sneak inside the gate, trying to rescue Eugene who refuses to leave and runs off. Sasha locks Rosita out and tells her to go back and lead the armies as she shoots another Savior that comes out and runs inside of the Sanctuary. Rosita runs off and begins to cry over Sasha as she spots a mysterious figure. Ross Ross was a former helicopter pilot for the United States Army. A few years following the zombie outbreak that swept across the world, Ross aligned himself with a man named Martinez, who was an expatriate of Woodbury and the former top-dog of The Governor. After the Governor returned and killed Martinez, Ross fell in with his group. The Governor marshaled his forces to lay siege to the West Georgia Correctional Facility to get revenge upon Rick Grimes and his followers. Ross was present when negotiations between the Governor and Grimes failed and was standing to the Governor's left when he beheaded the captured Hershel Greene. Ross was killed during the ensuing conflict. Roy Roy was a white male with dark hair and a beard & mustached who was living in the U.S. state of Virginia. In the years following the fall of society due to a zombie outbreak, he became a member of an aggressive and violent survival group called the Saviors. Roy worked under a group leader named Simon, who was charged with securing tribute from the community known as the Hilltop Colony. During a visit to Hilltop, Roy was approaching a set of cellar doors, behind which were Maggie Greene and Daryl Dixon, who were hiding from the Saviors. A girl named Enid saw him and sought to distract Roy by offering up a large basket of "veggies". Roy criticized her for not saying "vegetables", then dropped the load onto the ground when Enid tried to hand it to him. He told her to "take this shit" to the supply truck. Afterward, he then searched the cellar, but left without ever discovering Maggie and Daryl's presence.